


20 фактов об Ибики и Анко

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: 20 фактов об Ибики и Анко





	20 фактов об Ибики и Анко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [20 Truths about Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki (ANBU style)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440229) by Quintessence. 



> Примечания автора: Навеяно ролевой игрой Scarlet Spiral , хотя не совсем в ее рамках. Огромное спасибо всем игрокам, особенно nezumiko, которая отыгрывала Мизуки и отвечала на все мои глупые вопросы

1\. Когда Анко впервые встретила Ибики, ей было пятнадцать. Она была непоколебимо уверена, что такая же взрослая, как и прочие АНБУ, и достаточно умная, чтобы не надеяться выжить, когда закон не на её стороне. Он же в свои восемнадцать был восходящей звездой разведки, но все еще мучительно привыкал к тому, что люди избегают его из-за роста и шрамов.  
Когда она врезалась в него на лестничном пролете – он спускался к тюремным камерам, она поднималась наверх после разбора полетов, и ни один из них не был достаточно внимателен, как следовало бы элитным шиноби, – то извинилась, нырнула ему под руку и зареклась еще минимум месяц пользоваться лестницей – только лифтом.  
2\. Настоящей причиной, по которой Анко избегала Ибики, была не его внешность (у нее вообще фетиш на шрамы), а то, что однажды ей довелось провести неделю в казематах конохского отдела разведки и пыток (после предательского ухода Орочимару). Люди, работавшие там, до сих пор заставляли ее нервничать.  
3\. Она не захочет разговаривать с Ибики еще три года: пока окончательно не уйдет из АНБУ и не возьмет команду генинов. Тогда он крепко обнимет ее, прижмет к груди и скажет, что ему очень жаль, что им пришлось причинить ей боль.  
4\. Это будет сладкий миг (Куренай ухитрится его заснять и будет периодически пытаться шантажировать их этим фото), который оборвется примерно через двадцать секунд, когда Анко решит, что она не любит, когда ее тискают, как плюшевого мишку, и вонзит кунай в диван в сантиметре от паха Ибики.  
5\. Когда он станет поддразнивать ее из-за неудачного выпада, она не скажет ему, что промахнулась намеренно, хотя в глубине души подумает, что, наверное, стоило бы попасть.  
6\. Позже она решит, что рада, что не повредила тогда ничего важного, хотя Ибики и будет подкалывать ее по этому поводу до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь из них не умрет.  
7\. Второй раз Анко и Ибики встретились в баре. Анко три часа подряд проигрывала Куренай в каждой словесной игре, что только могли вспомнить куноичи, и была пьяна настолько, что не распознала в высоком мужчине в углу «того жуткого парня из Пыточного». Ибики узнал ее сразу же, вот почему он отвел ее к себе домой, стоило ей начать на него вешаться.  
8\. На следующее утро Анко проснулась, когда солнечные лучи, падающие на ее лицо, стали слишком яркими, чтобы их игнорировать. Ей было тепло, уютно и приятно – лучше, чем ей было до того, как Орочимару предал деревню, – по крайней мере, пока не вспомнила, что окна ее квартиры обращены на запад, не заметила в постели кого-то еще, кроме нее, и не поняла, что ее проклятая печать выставлена на всеобщее обозрение.   
9\. На следующее утро Ибики проснулся, когда с него резко сдернули одеяло. Ему было холодно, голодно и сонно – по крайней мере, пока он не вспомнил, что в постели должен быть кто-то еще, кроме него, не заметил, что она стоит на другой стороне комнаты с кунаем в левой руке, а правую крепко прижимает к плечу, и не понял, что ему грозит нешуточная опасность объяснять медикам причину возникновения ран в самых неприличных местах.  
10\. Кончилось все тем, что Анко осталась на завтрак. Ибики понятия не имел, с чего ей это вздумалось, если половину трапезы она провела, буравя взглядом собственные руки и выглядя при этом так же жалко, как и заблудшие души четырьмя этажами ниже, в комнате пыток – цепляющиеся за иллюзию сопротивления, хотя на самом деле их раскололи уже много недель назад.  
У Ибики ушло меньше суток, чтобы связать такое поведение с тремя тщательно скрываемыми черными отметинами на плече Анко, но так и не смог подобрать слова, чтобы убедить ее в том, что никому не расскажет.  
11\. Каждую их третью встречу (всего их было шестнадцать), Анко выходила из комнаты, стоило ей его увидеть. Ибики убеждал себя, что это заботит его не больше, чем взгляды, шепотки и незаметные передвижения к выходу, которые он замечал за каждым АНБУ, не состоящим в отделе разведки.   
12\. В семнадцатый раз, когда Ибики столкнулся с Анко, он только что возвратился с миссии такого рода, после которой большинство разведчиков АНБУ напиваются до потери сознания. И ни о чем более не мечтают, кроме как войти в Центре хоть в одну комнату без того, чтобы кто-то от него не попятился, словно бывший предатель, чудом избежавший возмездия. Так что когда Анко ринулась обогнуть его в дверях, он схватил ее за запястье.  
Анко только что провела полчаса, споря с чунином, восседавшим за столом миссий (и которого тайно – или явно – мечтали прибить большинство АНБУ) о том, нуждается она в медицинском уходе или нет. Так что в ней скопилось достаточно агрессии, чтобы бросить вызов целому отряду, и она попыталась проткнуть руку Ибики кунаем.  
13\. Ибики расценил это как вызов, которого на самом деле и в помине не было, но Анко была не из тех, кто позволяет страху вставать на пути у своего темперамента.  
14\. После этого им пришлось лечить друг друга, и Ибики позволил Анко вволю порассуждать, как легко она могла бы убить его, если бы по-настоящему захотела.  
15\. В их восемнадцатую встречу они обменялись лишь приветствиями, но Анко встретила взгляд Ибики без опаски и даже не подумала изменить свой путь так, чтобы обойти его.  
16\. В девятнадцатый раз Ибики и Анко встретились в баре, где Анко, как и несколько месяцев назад, играла и пила с Куренай. На этот раз Анко выпила немного меньше, а Ибики – значительно больше, но в целом ночь прошла по тому же сценарию.  
17\. Так же, как и следующее утро – за исключением того, что Анко теперь нормально ела. Она опять все приготовила и половину трапезы провела, доказывая Ибики, что если бы он был женщиной, ему бы в жизни не удалось закончить Академию – с такими-то «познаниями» в кулинарии.  
18\. В их встречи с двадцатой по тридцать седьмую не происходило ничего важного. В тридцать восьмую они впервые переспали друг с другом на трезвую голову. Попутно Ибики выяснил, что у Анко фетиш на кровь, а Анко узнала, что Ибики в душе романтик, и они оба признались, что любят поваляться в постели, независимо от того, когда им на самом деле вставать.  
19\. К этому времени Ибики угрожали поочередно врач АНБУ и три разведчика, выражающие разную степень беспокойства по поводу возраста Анко и (отсутствия) ее приговора. Анко угрожала мама Ибики, причем напугала куда сильнее.  
20\. Ибики приучился не спрашивать Анко про утра, когда она просыпалась, шипя от боли, прижимая руку к плечу, и притворяться, что он до сих пор ни разу не увидел три черных метки, которые она так отчаянно прятала. В свой черед она приучилась не говорить при нем слово «пытка», кроме тех случаев, когда она рассказывала о вражеской деревне или спрашивала, почему он выбрал такую профессию. Они мешали в кучу свои секреты, недостатки и кошмары, сжимали друг друга в объятьях, компенсируя невозможность по-настоящему раствориться друг в друге, взамен привязывались всеми способами, какими только могли придумать. Потому что в мире, где за год они скорее умрут или сойдут с ума, чем выживут, такие моменты неидеального взаимного познавания становились еще одной причиной продолжать жить…


End file.
